Princesa Jasmine
|- align="center" | class="roundy" colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Arquivo:Jasmine.jpg |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Idade | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|16 anos |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Sexo | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Feminino |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Cor dos Olhos | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Castanhos |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Cor do Cabelo | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Preto |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Cidade Natal | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Agrabah |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Cor da Pele | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Parda |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Família | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Sultão (pai), Aladdin (marido), Cassim (sogro), Sharma (prima) |- ! align="right" class="roundyleft" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Amigo Animal | align="left" class="roundyright" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Iago (papagaio), Abu (macaco), Rajah (tigre), Sahara (cavalo) |- ! align="right" class="roundyleft" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Gosta | align="left" class="roundyright" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Ajudar as classes mais baixas, a luta contra bandidos, estar com Aladdin |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Odeia | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Mentiras de Aladdin, sendo forçados a se casar, perigo, cobras |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Voz nos Estados Unidos | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Linda Larkin (voz), Lea Salonga (cantando) |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Voz no Brasil | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Sílvia Goiabeira (voz), Kika Tristão (cantando) |} Princesa Jasmine é uma personagem, que surgiu no filme Aladdin de 1992 produzido pela Walt Disney Pictures, e que também faz parte das duas continuações do filme, além da série animada de televisão. Ela foi dublada por Linda Larkin em todos os filmes e séries. Sua voz nas músicas foi interpretada por Lea Salonga no primeiro filme e por Liz Callaway nas seqüelas. Ela é do Oriente Médio. Jasmine é a sexta das princesas da Disney. Perfil Jasmine é a filha do Sultão de Agrabah, e, portanto, é uma princesa. A mãe de Jasmine é raramente mencionada, e ela provavelmente faleceu. No primeiro filme, Jasmine ficou frustada com as funções de ser uma princesa, e anseia por uma vida fora do palácio. Isso se choca com o fato de que, de acordo com a lei, ela deve se casar com um homem de respeito antes de seu aniversário de 18 anos. Jasmine é um membro oficial da franquia "Disney Princesas", além de ser a única com aparência árabe. Aparência Jasmine é uma garota extremamente bonita com um cabelo preto brilhante, grandes olhos escuros, e uma silhueta distinta. Ela normalmente usa um rabo de cavalo, realizado em conjunto por duas faixas azuis. Usa uma camisa azul, calça bufante e sapatos da mesma cor da camisa. Para ocasiões formais, ela tem uma roupa roxa que cobre mais da sua pele e um acessório de cabelo. Quando ela usa uma poção de beleza falsa, ela começa a se transformar em um monstro. Acontecendo em etapas, as pernas se transformam em uma cauda, mas a cabeça é transformado em um corpo de réptil humanóide (braços ainda existente) com espinhos em sua cauda e olhos vermelhos com fendas amarelas. Finalmente, o cabelo torna-se um capuz de cobra com orelhas totalmente fora dos padrões, se assemelhando a seus brincos. Personalidade Jasmine é de espírito livre, e em muitos aspectos se assemelha a uma "rebelde princesa". Ela é teimosa, e anseia pela liberdade que as outras meninas têm. Isto faz com que Jasmine saia escondida do palácio, mas ela se mete em problemas, inicialmente ingênua sobre o mundo fora do palácio. Jasmine pode ser muito voluntariosa, ela recusa todos os pretendentes que seu pai escolhe, preferindo se casar por amor ao invés de riqueza. Jasmine também pode ser gentil e carinhosa, e é considerada inteligente. Ela mostra um amor pela aventura, e muitas vezes acompanha Aladdin em suas viagens. Originalmente, porém, nas etapas de desenvolvimento do filme, Jasmine iria ser muito mimada. Em Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, ela mostrou ter Ophidiophobia, o medo de cobras. Habilidades Jasmine é bastante intuitiva, e ela se descreve como uma aprendiz rápida. Depois de uma demonstração de Aladdin, Jasmine foi capaz de saltar em uma vara que estava no telhado. Na série de Aladdin, ela é mostrada para ter excelentes habilidades de combate, possivelmente aprendidas durante suas aventuras com Aladdin. Ela pode ter uma chance de ganhar em uma luta. E apesar de sua aparência, Jasmine tem força física impressionante, como por exemp´lo, o fato que ela levantou uma grande estátua no terceiro filme. Jasmine também pode exercer uma cimitarra. Aparições ''Aladdin Jasmine é a filha de 16 anos do sultão rico de Agrabah. É logo revelado que, por lei, Jasmine deve se casar com um príncipe em três dias antes de seu aniversário. O sultão se irritou com ela porque ela se recusa a escolher um pretendente. Ela não está disposta a se casar com qualquer um dos príncipes que seu pai sugere, como ela quer se casar por amor ao invés de riqueza e poder. Ela continua com a angústia que ela nunca teve nenhum amigo de verdade. Eventualmente, Jasmine foge de casa, sob o disfarce de um camponês, mas sem nunca ter saido para fora do palácio antes, ela inadvertidamente entra em apuros quando ela dá uma maçã a um menino sem pagar por isso. Antes de o comerciante punir ela, um menino de rua chamado Aladdin rapidamente entra e salva ela, alegando que sua irmã Jasmine é mentalmente doente. Jasmine tem, fingindo que ela acredita que Abu éo sultão, e que um camelo é o seu médico. Aladdin leva Jasmine para sua casa, onde eles conversam. Aladdin revela seu desejo de que ele poderia ser rico, enquanto Jasmine deseja a liberdade. Ambos vêm a perceber que eles têm muito em comum, sentindo-se "presos" na vida em que nasceram. Jasmine e Aladdin começam a mostrar sentimentos um pelo outro, mas Aladdin é preso por guardas liderado por Razoul. Jasmine se revela a eles e exige que eles soltem Aladdin , mas Razoul pede desculpas e explica que ele está fazendo isso por ordens de Jafar. Mais tarde, Jasmine confronta Jafar e exige que ele liberte Aladdin, mas Jafar diz a ela que Aladdin já foi executado; Jasmine fica perturbada e sente culpa de si mesma, percebendo que ela nunca soube o nome dele. O sultão logo aprende sobre o assunto, e castiga Jafar. Jasmine, em seguida, ressalta que, embora ela é forçada a se casar, ela seria capaz de punir Jafar depois de se tornar rainha - sem saber que Jafar foi internamente pensando em fazer Jasmine sua própria rainha. Após Aladdin desejar se tornar um príncipe e ser concedido pelo Gênio, ele visita Jasmine sob o disfarce de 'Príncipe Ali Ababwa'. Ela inicialmente acredita que ele é apenas um outro pretendente arrogante, mais aos poucos, ele vai conquistando ela. Depois de uma reunião bastante desastrosa na varanda de Jasmine, Aladdin é capaz de convencer ela a ir para um passeio em seu tapete mágico . Durante o passeio, Jasmine apaixona-se por Aladdin disfarçado, mas Jasmine logo vê através do disfarce de Aladdin, depois de perceber que o príncipe Ali tinha os mesmos hábitos como o do menino de mercado que ela conhecera. Mais tarde, depois que o tapete leva os dois para a China onde ela engana ele para que ele revelasse a verdade. Ela está irritada com a mentira, mas Aladdin convence de que ele às vezes vestido como um plebeu "escapa das pressões da vida no palácio", que ela relaciona. Ela é levada de volta para o palácio e os dois partilham um beijo. Quando Jasmine volta para casa ela aparece feliz e fala com seu pai. No entanto, é contado por seu pai que ela vai se casar com Jafar. Jasmine está chocada, e tenta contar ao Sultão sobre sua decisão de casar com o príncipe Ali. Quando Jafar afirma que ele não é um prícipe, Aladdin aparece de repente, relacionando a notícia de que Jafar tinha tentado matá-lo. Quando o sultão concorda com Jafar que Aladdin que está mentindo (muito ao choque de Jasmine), Aladdin percebe que Jafar controlou o Sultão e quebra o encanto, esmagando seu cajado mágico. Jafar é revelado como um traidor e obrigado a fugir. O Sultão então percebe que Aladdin e Jasmine estão de mãos dadas, e percebe que Jasmine escolheu um pretendente. Jasmine anuncia sua decisão de se casar com Aladdin, no dia seguinte. No entanto, Jafar assume Agrabah roubando a lâmpada de Aladdin. Jasmine descobre a verdadeira identidade de Aladdin, depois de Jafar usa sua magia para forçar a mudar Aladdin de volta a um camponês. Após o envio de Aladdin para os confins da terra, Jafar faz Jasmine seu escravo pessoal. Ela fica angustiada com o fato de que estão torturando seu pai e implora para Jafar para fazê-lo parar. Ele, então, oferece a ela, a chance de se tornar a rainha, citando sua beleza e cria uma coroa para ela. Ela se recusa veementemente e espirra um copo de vinho no rosto dele. Ele está prestes a bater em seu rosto quando ele surge com uma idéia mais cavalheiresca. Ele comanda o Gênio para conceder seu desejo de que Jasmine se apaixone por ele. Depois de ver que Aladdin voltou, Jasmine distrai Jafar, fingindo que ela é apaixonada por ele, para que Aladdin possa obter a lâmpada. Ela faz muitos elogis sobre ele: de sua altura, pele, barba e até mesmo sobre seus dentes. Quando a Aladdin está prestes a ser derrubado de uma fruteira que caiu durante uma briga entre Abu e Iago, Jasmine fica desesperada e beija Jafar para mantê-lo distraído (muito para o desgosto de Aladdin, Abu e Iago). Este era um ardil bem sucedido, até que Jafar vê o reflexo na coroa de Jasmine, e ataca Aladdin. Quando Jasmine tenta pegar a lâmpada, Jafar aprisiona ela em uma ampulheta, onde ela está quase sufocada pela areia antes de Aladdin resgata-la. Aladdin em última análise, sobrepuja Jafar e prende ele em uma lâmpada (como Jafar tinha querido ser um gênio todo-poderoso). Depois de ver o amor de Jasmine por Aladdin, e observando os dois, o Sultão muda a lei do casamento. Em vez de ser forçada a se casar com um príncipe, ela pode casar com quem ela considera digno. Ao ouvir isso, Jasmine escolhe Aladdin. O Retorno de Jafar Na sequência "O Retorno de Jafar", Jasmine começa a questionar sua escolha, sobre Aladdin, perguntando se ele era confiável o suficiente depois que ele defende Iago, o papagaio de estimação de Jafar. Ela rapidamente muda de opnião quando Iago a faz lembrar do quanto ela ama Aladdin, e usar a psicologia reversa (que ele chama de blefe). Jasmine se desculpa com Iago logo depois, quando ele sugere que Aladdin e o sultão devem passear juntos no tapete (o que é na verdade uma armadilha), e sua bondade quase faz Iago dizer a verdade, mais ele é calado por Jafar. Mais tarde, ela é capturada por Jafar, que magicamente tenta fazer ela acreditar que Aladdin morreu. Parece ser a principal decepção dela, sentindo raiva de Iago que, finalmente, ajuda Jasmine, libertando o Gênio. Jasmine finalmente aceita Iago como amigo depois que ele derrota Jafar. No final do filme, Jasmine vai com Aladdin para ver o mundo. Aladdin (série de TV) Jasmine ajuda Aladdin, Abu, Tapete, Iago, e o gênio em suas aventuras, muitas vezes, provando-se para ser um assessor de valor inestimável em suas aventuras, e não apenas uma donzela em perigo. Ela também tem vários episódios, no qual sua personalidade, habilidade, inteligência e coração amoroso são focados. Seu relacionamento com Aladdin se desenvolve durante esta série e culmina em seu casamento no terceiro filme. Jasmine é mostrada para ter excelentes habilidades de combate, possivelmente aprendidas por se aventurar com Aladdin. Em um episódio ela atacou violentamente Abis Mal depois de saber que ela foi usada para um esquema mal dele. De todos os membros do grupo, Jasmine foi feita com os sacrifícios mais ousados muitas vezes para salvar entes queridos ou desconhecidos. Aladdin e os 40 Ladrões Finalmente, no terceiro filme, "Aladdin e os 40 Ladrões" de 1996, ela e Aladdin estão prestes a se casar, quando o casamento é interrompido pelos Quarenta Ladrões. Depois de descobrir o que os ladrões estavão atras, Aladdin acaba sabendo que seu pai esta vivo. Jasmine convence-o a procurar seu pai, e que seu casamento pode ser adiado um pouco mais. Enquanto ele está fora, Jasmine fica preocupado. Quando Aladdin retorna com Cassim (seu pai), ela e o sultão ter um gosto imediato a ele. No entanto, mais tarde ele tenta roubar a Oracúlo, e é colocado na prisão, Aladdin ajuda ele a escapar, mas volta para enfrentar o seu castigo. Jasmine e o Gênio convencem o sultão que ele ajudou seu pai por amor. Naquele momento, Iago (que estava com Cassim) retorna, dizendo-lhes que Cassim foi capturado por Sa'luk e os ladrões restantes. Jasmine vai com Aladdin para resgatar seu pai, e depois eles retornam para o seu casamento, que Cassim participa nas sombras. Eles vão para um passeio no tapete, dando tchau, enquanto Iago e Cassim cavalgam. Os dois então se beijam apaixonadamente. ''Hércules e a Noite Árabe Jasmine aparece na série de TV, "Hércules", junto com Aladdin, Tapete, Gênio, e Abu; Em que Hades e a equipe de Jafar se juntam para destruir seus inimigos respectivos (Hércules e Aladdin) No entanto, o inusitado é que essas duas histórias aconteceram a milhares de anos, longe um do outro. Este episódio é indicado para ter acontecido antes do terceiro filme, desde quando Phil tenta cantar Jasmine e ela diz: "Eu sou casada". ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams thumb|left|Jasmine em Disney Princess: Enchanted TalesEla também aparece ao lado de Iago, Abu e Tapete nos contos do "''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams", mais de uma vez. Inicialmente, Jasmine deseja ter mais responsabilidades. Depois de falar com seu pai, Jasmine é dado um emprego como professor assistente na Academia Real ao lado de seu primo Sharma. Embora Jasmine esteja entusiasmada em primeiro lugar, ela torna-se frustrada com seus alunos rebeldes. Eles fazem coisas caóticas, como jogar livros, perseguir Jasmine com uma cobra e desenhar nas paredes. Jasmine decide desistir. De noite, Jasmine é aconselhada por sua dama-de-espera, Aneesa, para ser paciente, sendo assim, ela poderá fazer o que quiser. No dia seguinte, o cavalo premiado, mas agressivo do sultão chamado Saara está falhando nos estábulos. Jasmine decide para ir em busca do cavalo, a fim de impedir que seu amigo Hakeem seja demitido. Usando sua inteligência ela e Iago são capazes de descobrir que Abu acidentalmente deixou Sahara ir. Ela recruta Aneesa de parar o Sultão de ir ver seu cavalo. Sahrara em um oásis no deserto, tenta domar o cavalo da primeira vez, cantando para tentar acalmar ele. Depois de muitas horas, finalmente, ela doma-lo, fazendo dela a única pessoa que alguma vez domou ele, além de sua mãe. Jasmine é capaz de devolver o cavalo para o palácio. Mais tarde, ela vai voltar para a escola e os alunos são muito mais respeitosos com ela. Ela ensina com sucesso a classe. ''O Point do Mickey Jasmine faz participações especiais inúmeras em ''O Point do Mickey. Em "Ladies Night", Ariel comenta a Jasmine da dança de Clarabelle de sete véus, dizendo "Ela parece uma vaca." Mais comumente, Jasmine pode ser vista em fotos de multidão sentada com seu pai. Ela foi vista no início do episódio "Goofy's Valentine Date" beijando Aladdin e chocada com o show de luzes de Mickey em "Rent Day". No Natal Mágico de Mickey, ela e Aladdin estavam cantando ao lado de outro convidado ao ser preso dentro do clube. ''Kilala Princess thumb|Jasmine em Kilala PrincessJasmine participa da série de mangá ''Kilala Princess. Enquanto voltam para casa com o tapete, Jasmine e Aladdin são interrompidos pela chegada repentina de Kilala, Sylphy e Rei. Incapaz de levar cinco pessoas ao mesmo tempo, eles são forçados a caminhar de volta para Agrabah. Ao chegar na cidade, os guardas de Agrabah são informados para prender Aladdin e o trio de seqüestro da princesa. As meninas fazem sua fuga, enquanto os meninos adiam os guardas. Enquanto ajuda Sylphy, Jasmine acidentalmente cai do telhado e é capturada pelo inimigo do trio, Valdou. Depois de uma longa luta pela lâmpada de Aladinn, Kilala usa ela para desejar o conhecimento da localização de Jasmine. Eles encontram a princesa ilesa. Eles levam ela de volta ao palácio, e Jasmine diz a seu pai, o sultão, sobre seus novos amigos. O sultão dá a Kilala um diamante gigante como um símbolo de amizade, mais tarde ela devolve o diamante. Jasmine depois comercializa ele com uma flor que ela recebeu de Aladdin como seu símbolo de amizade. Ele mais tarde se transforma em uma ametista. Jasmine é vista pela última vez testemunhando Kilala receber sua jóia mágica: uma esmeralda. Parques da Disney thumb|left|192px|Jasmine como vista em um dos Parques da DisneyJasmine aparece na parques da Disney em todo o mundo como um personagem constante ao lado de Aladdin e, ocasionalmente, ao lado do Gênio ou de Jafar. Jasmine aparece regularmente no Disneyland e no Magic Kingdom 's Adventureland. Jasmine tem seu próprio cartão de feitiço, chamado de Jasmine's Magic Carpet Tassels of Fury e usado na atração Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. ''Beach Party at Walt Disney World'' Jasmine apareceu com Aladdin no final da atração durante o ano de 1995. ''Fantasmic! Ela é vista nos projetores de água junto com Aladdin na versão dos Disney Studios de Hollywood. Ela também aparece andando durante o Steamboat Willie ou no Mark Twain Riverboat, durante o festival noturno. ''Mickey's PhilharMagic Jasmine aparece ao lado de Aladdin e Iago no show animado. No show, o Pato Donald entra no mundo de Aladdin em busca do chapéu de feiticeiro de Mickey Mouse. Quando Donald entra no mundo de Aladdin, Jasmine e Aladdin estão cantando Um Mundo Ideal. Após a canção, Jasmine gentilmente dá a Donald o chapéu. Embora Donald recupere o chapéu, ele acaba sendo roubado por Iago. ''Disney's Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular'' Ela aparece no musical da Broadway e na California Adventure da Disney. No show, ela faz o mesmo papel do filme. ''World of Color'' Jasmine fez uma aparição notável durante a participação de Aladdin. Eles cantam Um Mundo Ideal. Trivia/Curiosidades *O nome original de Jasmine no conto de Aladdin era Princesa Badroulbadou. *Ela é a sexta Disney Princesa e uma das cinco de sangue real. *Jasmine é a primeira das princesas da Disney que não é branca. *É a primeira Disney Princesa que se casa com um mendigo, sendo a segunda Rapunzel. *Ela é a primeira princesa que tem um papel menor se comparado ao personagem principal, nesse caso, Aladdin. A segunda é Meg. *Jasmine é a segunda Disney Princesa mais jovem, seguida por Aurora e antecedendo Ariel. *Foi a primeira Disney Princesa que teve duas vozes, uma para cantar e outra para os díalogos. As outras foram Pocahontas, Esmeralda e Mulan. *Lea Salonga, forneceu tanto a voz de Jasmine quanto de Mulan cantando. *No Brasil, a dubladora Kika Tristão forneceu a voz cantando tanto para Jasmine quanto para Pocahontas, Mégara, Mulan e Ariel (série de TV). *A atriz Linda Larkin, que é a voz original de Jasmine, teve que falar com um tom mais baixo para poder dublar a personagem. *Ela é a única Disney Princesa que tem um parente no filme, que não é um pai, marido, filho ou irmão. No caso dela, vem a ser Sharma, sua prima. *A única menção da mãe de Jasmine é no primeiro filme, quando o Sultão diz que a mãe de Jasmine não era tão relutante. Na série de TV, quando ele vê Jasmine com Saara, ele diz que ela parece a mãe. *Pouco se sabe sobre a mãe de Jasmine, mais provavelmente ela morreu quando a princesa era muito nova. *Jasmine foi a única princesa beijada pelo vilão. *É a terceira Disney Princesa a ter que lidar com um casamento indesejado. Aurora é a primeira, Bela a segunda e Pocahontas a quarta. *Antes de Rapunzel, Jasmine era a princesa com cabelos mais longos, porém, como Rapunzel veio a cortar seus cabelos, ela continua sendo a princesa da Disney com cabelos mais longos. *Ela monta cavalos desde criança. *Jasmine é a única princesa da Disney que tem uma fobia, sendo a dela, o medo de cobras. *É semelhante a Rapunzel pois se sente presa dentro de casa e também sonha em viver livremente, *Jasmine é a segunda princesa mais baixa da Disney. *Jasmine é a segunda Disney Princesa que não tirou uma soneca em seu filme, sendo a primeira Bela e a terceira Pocahontas. *Originalmente, Jasmine só se casaria quando completasse 18 anos. *Ela é a primeira princesa que não diz "eu quero" em sua canção. Seguida por Esmeralda e Meg. *Desde a introdução de Tiana e Rapunzel, Jasmine se tornou a terceira princesa menos popular da franquia, junto com Mulan e Pocahontas. Categoria:Princesas da Disney Categoria:Personagens da Disney